


Getting lost.

by Mystrothedefender



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Post-Episode: e029-039 The Crystal Kingdom Parts 1-11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrothedefender/pseuds/Mystrothedefender
Summary: Davenport patrols the halls at night, lately he's been getting lost, I'm sure you can figure out why.





	Getting lost.

Davenport walked the halls of the moonbase, late at night, every night. There was something about it that comforted him, it felt like patrol. Enjoying the quiet while simultaneously making sure everyone was safe. Of course there were still people around, but not many, guards and night shift workers who simply made sure nothing exploded before dawn.

Lucrecia didn’t like him doing it, she’d never explicitly said but he could tell, the look she would give him on his way out the door.

He’d been getting lost more lately, he wasn’t sure why, he’d be walking his usual route and then just… forget where he was going, what direction he’d come from…

After over 10 years you’d think he’d know the place like the back of his hand, but, no.

Maybe Lucrecia had noticed, and she was worried?

He let out a soft sigh, letting the silence consume him as he walked. There was something comforting about silence.

As he turned the corner toward the dining halls the soft buzzing of conversation filled his ears.

Taako and Merle appeared at the end of the corridor, immediately Davenport perked up; he hadn’t seen them since their return from Lucas’ lab, he hoped they would tell him some stories, going out adventuring seemed so fun.

As he approached he caught a snippet of their conversation.

“-If he ever comes back I’ll take him on,” Taako said, a faint grimace on his face hidden by a forced smile.

Merle chuckled softly, “I’m sure you will, kick his scrawny ass.” As he finished talking his and Davenport’s eyes met, Merle’s face relaxed into a friendly smile, Davenport tried to match it.

“Hey, how you doing, Fluffball?” he asked cheerily.

Davenports eyes dragged downwards as Merle spoke, eventually fixing on Merle’s wooden arm.

As he examined it a sharp stabbing pain ripped through his head, and his focus evaporated into fuzz.

“Davenport,” he said dumbly, the word leaving his mouth without him meaning for it to.

Merle straightened up a little, “Oh, sorry. How are you doing, _Davenport_?”

Davenport felt his breath go short as fuzz continued to fill his mind. There was something there, behind the fuzz, a familiar feeling tickling the back of his mind, if he tried he could almost see Merle’s real arm again, he could almost see… cards… in his hand.

Were they cards? He couldn’t tell.

“Davenport,” he said again, his panic coming out in his voice.

Merle followed Davenport’s eyeline to his hand. “Oh, this?” he flexed his fingers, demonstrating how they moved now. “It’s soul-wood, pretty cool right?”

His eyes flicked back to Davenport’s.

Davenport swallowed hard, that dumbfounded expression stuck on his face. “Davenport,” he pushed himself to say, unable to say anything else now.

He wanted to reach out and take Merle’s hand, inspect it, tell him it was ok, they’d find a way to fix it. But he couldn’t move, he couldn’t move his eyes let alone the rest of his body, the static grew louder in his mind, he grit his teeth as it filled his ears, the sound louder than his own heartbeat.

Taako pushed past him, rolling his eyes. “Merle, I don’t know why you keep trying to talk to him, you’ll never get a straight answer.”

Merle’s focus left Davenport, and he took a step after Taako. “It’s called being polite, Taako, you should try it some time.”

As they walked away Merle held up a hand, looking back at Davenport, “Bye, Fluffball.”

Davenport looked down at the floor, blinking tears out of his eyes, he wasn’t sure if they were from pain or fear.

He looked up again, looking up and down the hall.

What had upset him?

Where was he?

**Author's Note:**

> My theory is that Davenport can say more than his own name, but not while he's around Taako Merle or Magnus.  
> Shortly after this Lucretia probably requests that Davenport stops patrolling the halls at night, especially with what she knows is coming.
> 
> I was planning for this to be an animation of some kind? But I'm bad at drawing and too impatient to wait till I get good. When I am good I'll do this again.


End file.
